L'ange noir de l'aurore
by oO Morilinde Oo
Summary: Bienvenue dans le monde d'Eva... ONE SHOT.


_Ceci est un OS que j'ai écris il y a quelques mois de cela... Je le dédicace à Julie, notre étoile, qui s'est éteinte à cette période à quinze ans, victime d'une leucémie. A toi, notre Lou..._

**L'ange noir de l'aurore.**

_**Toi qui crois que la Terre est ronde**_

_**Tu ne te doutes pas une seconde**_

_**Que ton histoire pourrait changer...**_

Elle court. Ses yeux dorés sont remplis de larmes. Elle court. Ses longs cheveux noirs volent derrière elle comme une extension de la nuit sombre, tourbillonnant sous les assauts du vent violent. Elle court, ses pieds nus s'écorchant sur le chemin gravilleux. Elle court. Loin du petit village derrière elle, le long de la côte. Elle monte jusqu'à la falaise. Soudain, elle trébuche et tombe lourdement sur ses genoux, se rattrapant sur ses mains fines et blanches aux ongles noirs. Elle reste là, prostrée, pleurant silencieusement. Ses pensées sont vides. Ou presque. Seul un mot tourne devant ses yeux, comme une marque brûlant son coeur abîmé au fer rouge. _Maman..._

_**Si tu ne veux plus rester dans l'ombre**_

_**Avant qu'un beau jour ne tombe**_

_**Que tu te sentes un peu partout étranger...**_

Elle se relève, séchant ses larmes d'un revers de main rageur. Elle se tourne vers le village qui s'endort. Ses yeux s'attachent presque avidement sur le cimetière, et la tombe toute fraîche, un peu à l'écart des autres. Elle est là. Puis le regard d'or en fusion lance des éclairs sur une petite maison décrépie. Puis sur le petit lycée local. Elle est si seule dans ce lycée. Jeune adolescente de noir vêtue perdue dans la marre de lycéens aveugles. Canard exilé qui se noie doucement et appelle en vain à l'aide. Une petite lumière qui viendrait l'encourager. Un simple sourire, une main qui se tend. Mais non. Elle n'a droit qu'aux regards hostiles, méprisants ou indifférents. Aux paroles qui claquent, qui blessent et qui rabaissent. _Gothique... Traînée... Cadavre ambulant... Fille de Satan... Enfant de putain... _Etrangère à ce monde pourri d'achat, de profit et de superficiel. Seule martien à regarder le monde, chercher autre chose que de posséder toujours plus. _Erreur de la nature... Fainéante... _Même ses professeurs l'ignorent, jusqu'à oublier d'appeller son nom en début d'heure, malgré ses notes brillantes. Pour eux, elle est un petit génie, un futur ingénieur en aérospatiale, médecin... Elle réussit, alors elle est heureuse. Mais non. Elle ne l'est pas. Elle se sent étrangère. Partout où elle va, ce ne sont que des rebuffades. Personne n'essaye de l'approcher. Maintenant et pour toujours, elle est seule. Et elle n'aspire qu'à une chose.

_**Viens, il existe un nouveau monde**_

_**Où la lune est toujours blonde**_

_**Où les étoiles restent allumées...**_

Elle ne veut plus. Elle ne veut plus essayer de vivre avec ces idiots qui pensent que réussite rime avec métier bien payé et villa avec piscine. Elle veut seulement passer sa vie entre son cheval et les oiseaux. Mais on lui dit d'avoir de l'ambition. Elle ne veut pas en avoir. Elle veut vivre sa vie, librement. Galoper sur les plages désertes, à cru sur son frison, le nez dans sa crinière noire à respirer son odeur animale mêlée d'embruns. S'entraîner avec son katana. Rester allongée dans l'herbe à laisser les animaux l'approcher.

Alors elle tourne le dos au village. Et elle repart en courant vers la falaise. Elle ne veut plus revoir ces maisons austères, ni ceux qui les habitent. Elle passe à travers les ronces, arrachant des lambeaux de tissu à sa longue robe noire. Elle s'arrête un instant pour desserrer un peu le corset ouvragé qu'elle porte, et repart. Elle trébuche à nouveau, et tombe sur sa hanche droite. La chute lui arrache cette fois un cri sourd de douleur. Sous le tissu ébène, elle est couverte de bleus et d'estafilades plus ou moins cicatrisées. Dernier souvenir d'une longue liste, laissée de ceux qui habitent ce qu'elle est en train de quitter. Avec une grimace de douleur, elle bascule sur le dos, et son regard se perd dans les étoiles, perdant peu à peu sa lumière dorée pour se ternir. Elle cherche la force de se relever, et de continuer. Elle n'a plus que cent mètres à parcourir. Son regard d'or accroche la lune. Sa copine la lune. La seule qui l'aide à relever la tête par sa claire beauté immobile. Un point d'ancrage. Une chose qui ne change pas.

_**Ne crois pas tout ce qu'on raconte**_

_**Ce qu'on peut lire dans les contes**_

_**Si tu veux voir la liberté...**_

Elle sait qu'elle a raison de penser que la vie n'est pas faite de billets de couleur. Elle sait que tous les trésors ne sont pas d'argent et d'or. Elle sait observer le monde et protéger la nature. Elle a bien pris une balle dans la cuisse en s'interposant entre un chasseur et une biche, et elle en est fière. Mais elle n'a jamais pu être libre comme l'animal. Libre de choisir. Son avenir est tracé, sa condition toute faite. Elle n'a pas son mot à dire. Alors elle part. Son trajet cette nuit est sans retour. Personne ne pourra la faire revenir. Elle prend son courage à deux mains, se relève, et repart. Mais cette fois, elle marche. Elle a toute la nuit pour elle.

_**Prends entre tes mains ton destin**_

_**Mets les voiles dès ce matin**_

_**Pour la planète où tu veux vivre...**_

Elle sort de la forêt. Le terrain est plat maintenant, c'est une vaste pelouse jusqu'au bord des falaises. Elle marche tranquillement jusqu'à un chêne creux, et sort du tronc épais un gros sac de toile. Elle traverse les cent mètres d'herbe en boitillant, traînant son lourd fardeau. Ses pieds écorchés laissent des traces de sang dans l'herbe mouillée, mais elle ne sent plus la douleur. Elle est calme. Détachée.

Elle s'arrête à dix mètres du bord de la falaise. Elle se laisse tomber dans l'herbe mouillée. Elle sort du sac deux boîtes de bougies noires ciselées, une longue dague finement ouvragée, son katana au noir fourreau chatoyant et un violon. Elle pose l'instrument et les armes sur le sac de toile, au sec. Puis elle se lève de nouveau, les bras chargés des bougies.

_**Prends le large rien ne te retiens**_

_**C'est ta vie elle t'appartiens**_

_**Si tu veux être un homme libre...**_

Elle repère la fine trace de cendre qu'elle a laissé exprès le matin même. A intervalles réguliers, elle dispose ses bougies, nullement incommodée par l'obscurité. Elle se débrouille pour protéger les mèches du vent et les allume. Et retourne chercher son violon et ses armes. La dague, elle la pose sur l'herbe, devant elle. Le katana, elle l'a à la ceinture. Le violon est dans sa main gauche, l'archet dans sa main droite. Elle place devant quatre bougie un shuriken, une mèche de crins de cheval, une plume d'aigle noir et un cadre photo contenant l'image d'une femme qui lui ressemble. Elle se place entre une autre bougie et la falaise. Elle est droite et fière comme un i. Les bougies allumées forment un pentacle, et les objets et elle sont disposés aux pointes.

Elle assure sa prise sur son archet et ferme les yeux. Sa main se lève, et elle se met à jouer, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort.

_**Viens, tu verras la route est longue**_

_**Parfois le ciel devient sombre**_

_**Mais les nuages sont encore loin...**_

Par un étrange phénomène, les notes émises par le violon atteignent le village comme si elle jouait au milieu, portées par le vent. La musique éveille les habitants, mais seuls trois hommes se lèvent et sortent, cherchant la source du son. L'un d'eux se précipite vers la chambre qu'elle occupe. Elle est vide, bien sûr. Le violon n'est pas sur son présentoir. Les yeux noirs de l'homme s'écarquillent. Il fait demi tour en courant, et appelle les deux autres. L'un va chercher de l'aide. L'autre file vers le cimetière, et l'homme aux yeux noirs marche sans but. Il réfléchit.

En haut, dans le pentacle lumineux, elle joue toujours. De ses yeux fermés coulent ses larmes. Des larmes de sang.

_**Mais même si de fatigue tu tombes**_

_**Dans ta course vagabonde**_

_**Aie le courage de continuer ton chemin...**_

Sur les quarante maisons du village, seules sept personnes ont répondu à l'appel à l'aide. Elles cherchent, l'homme aux yeux noirs à leur tête, sa trace. Le cimetière est vide. Le box du frison décédé aussi. L'ancienne maison familiale est fantôme. Dans le village, il n'y a aucune trace d'elle. Elle a tout fait pour. Ils se séparent en trois groupes. Trois partent sur la route, deux vers la plage, et les deux derniers vers les falaises. Partout, on entend le violon avec la même intensité. Déroutant.

Ses pensées dérivent vers sa mère. Comme elle, elle est atteinte d'une leucémie. Mais elle n'a rien dit. Et personne ne s'en est aperçu. Tant pis. Tant mieux...

_**Dis-toi que rien n'est écrit**_

_**L'avenir se construit**_

_**Il n'y a que toi pour savoir quelles sont vraiment tes envies**_

_**Il n'y a que toi pour savoir quel sens donner à ta vie...**_

Les trois personnes sur la route s'égarent. Celles sur la plage approchent des falaises. Elles entrevoient la lueur du pentacle, et accélèrent leur pas. Les deux derniers traversent la forêt. Ils ont repéré les traces de sang.

Elle ouvre les yeux. Ses prunelles dorées se posent sur les bois sombres. Ils arrivent. Elle le sent. Le ciel commence à s'éclaircir. Il est temps de partir.

Alors elle pose son violon. Elle prend la dague ouvragée avec langueur. Droite et fière, à la pointe du pentacle, elle respire profondément.

_**Prends entre tes mains ton destin**_

_**Mets les voiles dès ce matin**_

_**Pour la planète où tu veux vivre...**_

Sur la plage, les deux personnes sont comme figées, les yeux rivés sur sa silhouette gracile. Les deux autres sortent des bois, et la voient. Ils s'arrêtent, médusés.

Elle a tendu la dague devant elle. Tranquillement, avec une délicatesse infinie, elle s'ouvre profondément les veines du poignet droit. Du poignet gauche. Puis elle reprend son violon, et se remet à jouer un air funèbre, pour s'accompagner, les yeux perdus dans le ciel qui se colore de bleu, rose, jaune, mauve.

_**Prends le large rien ne te retiens**_

_**C'est ta vie elle t'appartient**_

_**Si tu veux être un homme libre...**_

Les deux hommes courent vers elle, mais se figent de nouveau en voyant le sang écarlate qui sillonnne ses joues pâles et goutte de ses poignets.

Ses yeux dorés s'ouvrent. Horrifiés, ils voient la belle lumière d'or pur quitter peu à peu ses iris. Soudain, elle pose l'archet et le violon. Droite et fière, elle leur sourit. Un si beau sourire, lumineux comme jamais elle n'en a fait. L'homme aux yeux noirs sent son coeur s'arrêter et se briser. Elle lui fait coucou de la main, puis leur tourne le dos.

_**Rien qu'un homme enfin libre...**_

Elle recule de trois pas, la dague à la main et le katana au clair. Malgré le sang perdu, sa démarche reste aussi féline et envoûtante qu'à la normale. Puis elle court, prend son élan, et d'un bond aérien franchit la ligne de non retour de la falaise. Telle un oiseau de noir et d'argent, elle paraît s'envoler. Au même instant, les premiers rayons du jour la frappent et l'illumine, la faisant ressembler à un ange.

_**Enfin libre...**_

Les bras écartés, elle chute en un magnifique saut de l'ange, accompagnée par les rayons lumineux de l'aurore qui colorent sa peau pâle de myriades de reflets. Ses yeux ouverts reprennent un instant leur lumière solaire. Ils suivent une mouette, avant de se fixer dans le vide, quelque part dans le ciel. Un sourire éclair son visage.

En haut, l'homme aux yeux noirs s'est jeté en avant pour la rattraper. En vain. Son cri de désespoir claque, déchirant.

- Eva !

Mais Eva, cent cinquante mètres en dessous de lui, tombe dans l'eau dans une gerbe de gouttes scintillantes. Dans ses yeux d'or, la lumière s'est éteinte.

_**Enfin libre...**_


End file.
